


Empathy from the Empath

by Crowleytheandroid



Series: Little Captain [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Age Regression, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nonsexual age regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleytheandroid/pseuds/Crowleytheandroid
Summary: Once again, Peter gets roped into allowing Mantis to read his emotions. What he wasn’t expecting was just how much of him she could read.
Relationships: peter/gamora
Series: Little Captain [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536793
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Empathy from the Empath

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, there is age regressive themes in this work, if you don’t like it, don’t read it.  
This is age regression as a coping mechanism.  
-  
I am slowly getting back into writing, so give me a bit to get into a groove :) thanks!

“Quill! What the hell are you doing?” Barked Rocket, smacking the man’s arm. The sudden outburst caused Peter to bite his thumb, he quickly pulled the digit from his mouth, wiping the small amount of saliva onto his pants. “What the hell was that for?!” 

“It’s not my fault you’re over here suckin’ your thumb! Either you pilot the ship or give me the control!” Ordered the raccoon. “Listen, I’m the captain, alright! I’ll make the orders on MY ship!” Quill hissed back.  
“Oh, sure! I’m sure you’ll sit there sucking YOUR thumb too!” Peter’s face reddened as he tried to think of a retort, unable to, he slammed his palm into the control switch button. Rocket, seeming pleased with himself gave his normal shit-eating grin. “That’s right, leave the piloting to the big boys.”  
Peter simply stood and stormed out of the cockpit. 

Quill settles at the table in the common area where Drax and Mantis are currently in deep conversation about something that nobody else can understand. Gamora is sitting with her head rested on her hands, opening an eye when she hears the chair next to her move. A soft smile crossed her lips when she saw Quill. But it quickly faded, and she closed her eyes again. “Let me guess, Rocket?” 

Peter scoffs, “Yeah. He’s being an asshole.” She shrugs, “sounds like Rocket.” Quill then joins her, folding his arms and laying his head on top of them, his gaze still focused on Gamora. He pushed his foot to hers and much to his surprise she pushed back against his. It wasn’t a big thing, not the first time they’d played footsy. But the first time he’d gotten a soft chuckle from her. So he pushed again, and she pushed back harder.  
She lifted her boot and stepped onto Peter’s foot, not enough to hurt but enough to make the other erupt into a fit of giggles. Mantis and Drax, now curious, stopped their conversation to look to the two. Peter still has a goofy smile on his face and Gamora had a softer expression. Hardly classifiable as a smile.  
“What are you two doing?” Mantis asks, her antennae twitching with her inquiry. “Nothing.” Quill responds. 

“That is a lie, you were just laughing and smiling! People do not laugh and smile unless something makes them feel happiness.” She insisted. “I’m not ‘feeling happiness’.” Mocked Quill. Drax furrowed his brow and then gave a humorless laugh. “Then prove it, Quill.” Peter forced a frown, “See? Not happy.”  
“Let Mantis read your emotion.” 

Peter swallowed thickly, “Alright.” He held his arm out, trying to think of sad things. All of the sad puppies, and the sad kittens. He shivered a bit when Mantis’ cold hand touched his warm skin. “You feel...sad.”  
Peter smiler triumphantly. “See I told you, not even slightly-“  
“You want to have your childhood back, you want to be a baby again...you have a feeling of yearning. You want to be babied by-“  
Peter yanked his hand away.  
“Mantis, shut up!”  
Drax howled in laughter, “She always finds your deepest secrets! You must feel humiliated!” Peter felt his face burning, he fell into his chair hugging himself.  
Tears flooded his eyes, starting to dribble down his cheeks in fat, blobby drops.  
Mantis had a look of guilt on her face, and soon Drax stopped laughing, recognizing that Peter really WASN’T happy. He got up and pushed the chair away, quickly walked to his room and slammed the door behind him. Gamora glared at Drax, “Seriously?!” She mouthed. Mantis pursed her lips, her antennae twitched. “...he wants to be babied by you, Gamora. He sees you as a motherly figure. He feels love from you.”  
Gamora’s cheeks darkened, throwing her hands up and then balling them into fists. “ I know! I don’t know how!”  
Drax sighed, “I can help, my daughter was very young…” Gamora looked back to the man, “Then at least get him calmed down and bring him out here when you do. He has a duffel bag under his bunk with his blanket and a pacifier. Just don’t make fun of him, he’s really scared that you all are going to not respect him as your captain anymore.” Drax nods and then walks toward Quill’s door, carefully opening it and maneuvering his large body through the doorway.  
Peter was sitting on his bunk, sulking. Upon seeing Drax, he became bitter once again. “What? What do you want? You know all of my secrets. You just come in to gloat?” The man wiped his nose on the sleeve of his jacket, however, was taken by surprise when the bigger man got to his knees to be eye level with him. 

Drax pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and held it out to Quill. “Don’t wipe your nose on your jacket, it’s not sanitary, young one.” Peter blinks, staring at Drax suspiciously before taking the small piece of fabric from him, blowing his nose. “Quill, I am sorry for laughing at you. I didn’t realize that this was important to you, I was foolish.” The blonde stared at the large man , “...you’re being serious?” Drax nods. “You were not given a proper childhood, it is understandable why you would want one.” Drax shifts slightly. “Would it be okay if we talked about this with the others?”  
Peter hesitated for a moment before he gave a nod. “Come here, I can carry you.” Drax offered, holding out his arms. “Wait. Can I grab my bag first?” Quill looked pleadingly to Drax, who nodded and chuckled. Quill hopped off his bunk and grabbed the old looking duffel with many patches from Earth entertainment. Some were even cartoon characters, he slung the bag over his shoulder and held out an arm to Drax. “Okay, all good.” Drax smiled, picking up the smaller man, his left arm rested beneath Peter’s rear and he carried him back to the common area. 

Rocket had now joined the small group at the table, seeming more annoyed than anything, resting his head in a paw. Gamora pulled a chair out, the same one beside her from earlier. Drax gently set Peter onto the chair. “Alright, now.” Gamora cleared her throat. “Rocket, You had something to tell Quill?” The raccoon rolled his eyes, running his paws down his face. “Listen Quill, I’m sorry for picking on you for sucking your thumb. I didn’t...realize you were a man-baby or whatever.” Gamora elbowed him and he snorted. “What? I said sorry!” Quill gave a sigh and smiled. “That’s good enough...I got to hear him admit he was wrong.” Of course, it was to get a rise out of the other. Which, it did. Rocket climbed onto the table and walks over to Peter, pinching his cheek, causing the man to laugh as the raccoon did the worst grandma impression ever. “Oh what a cute little scamp.” They all laughed and eventually Peter’s secret was just a part of the team’s small quirks. Of course, he still got teased for the whole thumb-sucking habit and the occasional peek of the pastel undergarment from beneath his uniform, but the team still loved their captain the same. A small family who all took care and protected Quill. 

However, just because of the regressive tendencies of the captain, that didn’t stop the normal banter and teasing. Quill gained a few new nicknames. “Petey, Captain Crinkles, Starbaby.” But he still loved the feeling of being the “younger brother” of the team and God have mercy on anyone who threatened the ship’s little captain.


End file.
